Consequences of Power
by Lady Ashley
Summary: Death. Power. Change. Fighting. Chen has stolen everyone's powers but Lloyd's. There's a catch, when Lloyd looses his powers. Something much worse than stealing happens. /Was a one-shot, now short multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A Random one-shot of an AU that deals with killing off of characters. This is more of practice for what I plan on writing in the future. Please tell me what I can improve on. Please mind that I wrote this at one in the fucking morning.**

 **Also see if you can find a reference to a different show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or there would be a lot less plot holes (Like how old freaking Wu is) and more death.**

 _Power._

 _It's what kept him alive._

 _There was always the down side at being a hero, and here is Lloyd's. When he has no power, he shuts down like a machine. Though you can't just plug it back in have it turn on, not, this is different. He dies._

 _Death. Is that just a fate that everyone faces? Or is it a simple mess up by the writers when the tear the paper?_

 _This time. The pen ended up in the wrong hands. Everything written in simple detail. It explained the fall of the savior._

Lloyd silently cursed as Chen through another blast of power at him. How dare he steal the powers of other elementals. Power is earned, it shouldn't be stolen. Chen was one of those who didn't know the consequences of messing with power that is not your own, and he was the only one left to teach him.

Lloyd ran. Dodged. Hid. Jumped. Fought back. But what could he do against someone who has all the power but his own. What could his energy do against fire, ice, earth, lightning, mind reading, nature, speed, and so much more. What could he even do against that!? Nothing. He just needed to last enough in case they find a way to escape. He could only buy time, he couldn't defeat him. Though escaping was very slim, none of them had power, and Kai helped Chen... He was alone. The final hope. Why did this have to happen again?

He remembered when the Overlord was after his golden power. He felt like he was dying. His breath left him. His heat beat felt oh so slow. His head spun worse than what anyone could feel on a merry go round. His limbs didn't listen to him. He was so close to losing it all. Thank the gods above that he lived to fight another day. Giving up his Golden power did hurt, but it was much better than near death.

Now he had another lunatic after him, but not just him, he was after everyone. He was after everyone's power, and the rest of Ninjago... He couldn't allow it. As the last person who had a chance at doing this, he had to do it. He had to defeat him... But it turns out that he was wrong.

He felt an impact of ice and when he fell to the ground, the ground shook. That's not all, gravity shifted for him and he was thrown into the game board. The last thing he remembered was Chen's annoying laughter as everything went dark.

When he woke up, he felt these cuffs on him. He hated that it was that special stone that rendered his power useless, whoever found out that rock. Lloyd just hoped they were burning in the cursed realm for screwing over Ninjago.

He struggled against the things that binded him, what compromised him. What kept him from helping everyone. What kept him from keeping Ninjago safe. What would would be holding him as he died. He didn't want to think of that... How hopeful could he be? Everyone was captured. And he was about to die. He knows there's always hope, but the cave of darkness closed off the light at them end.

He was slowly being dragged these two bumbling idiots. If he was able to move, he would be able to free himself.

He cursed at himself. The time everyone counted on him. He had to lose. He had to fail, and now his consequence for failing is death.. A least he doesn't have to watch Ninago go at the hands of Chen.

He was dragged down a set of stairs that lead to a huge cavern like room. He wanted to at least die in some place at least, but heroes rarely ever get that luxury.

He was then pushed to the ground as he felt his arms shackled to the ground. This was one sick cunt, and it must have been planned for years. He took one long glance around the room. Chen's minions bowing to Chen, all of them covered in tattoos, skulls, what what they called clothing. He then glanced up at Chen, he had a smirk plastered on the idiotic face. Right next to him were the traitors. Skylor and Kai, but then Kai made a gesture that showed he had a brought a small glimmer of light to the caves of darkness in his now not as hopeful mind.

 _"Now the power shall be ours!"_ Yelled Chen as his daughter stood in front of him.

"Father, please take my powers." Was all the redhead said as the staff took what powered her, all of that magic into that staff.

"Now it's time for our guest of honor, doesn't everyone agree~?"

He then felt the pull. He felt like a part of him was being ripped from his being. He felt he was dying. No. He was dying. His green power flowed freely to the orb in Chen's staff. His life blood. His life power.. Slowly disappearing. At least he tried was what he told himself. Though he knew this shouldn't have been the end for him, it was happening anyway. Fate had to be cruel. Made him the Green Ninja. He held the power, he held the responsibility, but now with it gone. What did he have left?

His eyes fluttered closed as the last of his power left him. He fell onto the cold hard stone floor. It did't mattered now. His heart didn't beat. He didn't breath. He was now free.

The fall of the green ninja.

As soon as Skylor got close enough to the staff, she grabbed it and threw it to Kai who broke it quickly. The both of them merely thought Lloyd was just playing along.

The power flew back to their owners, and the owners that weren't there quickly blasted their way in and crashed the party.

Every person that followed Chen, had ran away with him. They all escaped... But that now left our heroes to have a moment of bittersweet victory.

"Hey kiddo," Kai gently shook Lloyd, "They're gone." Kai was rather confused with the no response as he quickly broke the chains keeping Lloyd down.

He then realized something. There was no steady rise and fall of Lloyd's chest. He then quickly checked for a pulse, "G-guys.. Guys!"

Just about everyone hurried over and Zane was the one to break the news.

"There's.. No life signs..." Zane said as he ran a scan over and over again, hoping it was just some glitch.

Jay just stared as did Cole, this was like Zane all over again. This time, there was no way to fix it this time.

"No! He can't go like this!" Kai refused to accept this information as he continued to shake Lloyd, but he stopped when Garmadon came to his little boy. He just stared and stared and stared. He then fell to his knees, sobbing, after all he did to keep him safe... It was never enough.

It was reality.

Everybody knows that everybody dies.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have returned~! I guess alternate ending in which he dies but comes back. I am not done with this, I should be writing** _ **Fall of a Savior**_ **right now. But the drive to do this was much strong. Well here's more~!**

 **I added some Zane in this, let's hope I did well with him. There's more talking so my style changed a bit.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, you have no idea what they mean to me. I mean having one of your favorite authors enjoy your story, it certainly adds to the motivation.**

 **Merci, danke, and thank you, you're all so sweet.**

 **This may end up as something with two more chapters, it really depends if I feel like writing a bunch.**

 **And any suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: See last chapter.**

 _Mistakes could always be erased._

 _And that's what the writer did._

Lloyd woke up. His body felt so stiff as he tried to regain the breath he still had. When he woke, he was in chains, much like the kind before.

He groaned as he looked around, didn't Chen take his powers? How was he here? Many questions flew through his head.

What he saw was anything but good, he was still prisoner of Chen's. God this day was just fantastic, murdered and somehow still prisoner.

Clouse walked up to undead ninja, with a rather large frown on his face. "I would like you to know this, if we still had Skylor, you'd still be rotting away."

Lloyd just looked up at him, he didn't have enough energy to say anything. He tried to open his mouth to speak, threaten, yell, but he couldn't do _anything._

Lloyd hated that feeling of hopelessness he had. There were only a few things he hated more, _loneliness_ and _being weak._ He was all three of those right now! God, he hated it so much.

"Have questions? I'll keep you guessing." He said with a smirk as he walked off, telling one of the 'idiot' guards to guard him. "He shouldn't be able to escape, but watch him closely! Got it?"

Those two idiots didn't know anything, all they was sit there and talk about how good they must. They must be good if they're guarding the Green Ninja! Lloyd just wanted to roll his eyes, and he thought he'd seen the last of these two.

Lloyd knew one thing, he needed to escape and get back to his friends. He just had to. He was not going to be used as a pawning chip, which he knew that's what his use was. He understood why he was here and not dead, he was still needed. He was the stepping stone to the upper-hand. He was not one to just sit down and let that of all things happen. Clouse only brought him back to only kill him again later down the road. _Bastard._

He was too weak, it felt dizzying to just sit up right. He groaned as he laid on the ground, his hands bound behind his back. He swore that the shackles were too tight, he had very little feeling in his fingers. That could've just been him, his hands felt as if they were asleep. Maybe not moving them for some time did that? He wasn't that stiff so he must have been dead for a short while, or he was sleeping the fair amount of time after being brought back.

He honestly didn't remember much from when he was dead, he'd explain it as a peaceful dreamless sleep. He knows he saw _something,_ maybe it was the light realm. As long as he doesn't go to the cursed realm, he considered himself lucky.

He laid there for a long time, he could feel his physical strength slowly returning to him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to use his powers yet. He wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't use his powers for the next few days. He just wanted to sleep, but each time he closed his eyes for longer than a blink he was poked by one of their spears.

He wanted to tell them to stop, but the only thing that would escape his mouth was a hushed whisper. So the glare did it for now.

Lloyd didn't know how many hours had passed since his awakening, everything was going dreadfully slow.

Then something hit him, his friends, family, they all thought he was _dead._ Chances of being rescued sat in the negatives for Lloyd.

He finally got the will and strength to sit up, he didn't dare to stand up. He got a better view of the place.

He was in a cave, and from the sound of it, near a waterfall. He knew he hadn't left the island, and chances are the ninja wouldn't leave until Chen and Clouse were defeated. So he had a _slim_ chance to escape, and he didn't like how slim of a piece was.

He was going to attempt to escape, he was given a second chance, and they are going to regret it. Regret the wrong they've done. Regret going against nature and make him walk again.

He was happy he was alive, but this defied the laws over nature. Nature oftenly punishes those who think they could get away with going against her laws.

He got an idea, it was a stupid one but a stupid question is perfect for an idiot guard.

"H-hey" Lloyd felt like he was coughing up his lung when he tried to speak, but he still had to. He needed to escape, though he wasn't sure how far he had to run. He wasn't even in his best condition. He's fought the Overlord with a broken leg, he had to be able to do this.

"What is it?" The guard jumped when he heard his voice, he looked straight at the weakened ninja.

"W-well, I need to use the bathroom" Lloyd talked as quickly as he could, if these people fell for the first thing in the book… He would say he's done everything.

The guard looked at his partner, "Should we let him?"

"Let him? Really? Clouse just said he couldn't escape! It'll be fine!" Lloyd was roughly pulled up, he was more than just wobbly on his feet.

"And he's in no condition to run! Chen will understand!"

Lloyd finally got the hang of walking, god and it hurt. His feet just didn't want to respond to him, and being pulled out of the cave didn't help. He looked up at the sky, it was night time. So he had some cover to work with, not the best but he had some advantage.

One thing he couldn't believe was that they actually unlocked the cuffs behind his back. He could just run right now. He waited till they were a little further away, so he's have more time to run. He doubt he could run far so he was going to hide… If he could.

"So here, be quick, ok?" The guard told Lloyd, and he just wanted to laugh. They needed to learn the first tricks in the book, and they're learning it the hard way.

The two guards walked a safe distance away, and Lloyd just wanted to collapse. He could put that aside for now, he is not one to give up.

He took a deep breath and started to walk into the trees, deeper into the thick jungle.

It hurt to walk. It hurt to move. It hurt to breath. It hurt to think. He groaned as he fell onto his face, well he was able to catch himself with his very unstable hands.

He was just too weak to get far, hiding was his best bet.

He looked around, he could already hear yelling around him. Well the high stake of really unfair hide-and-go seek game has begun. It was not in Lloyd's favour.

He propped himself up and slowly dragged himself near a tree, lucky for him he would be able to get under the roots of the tree. He might be lucky if they don't look closely.

He got as hidden as he could get in his weakened state, he felt safer than he did.

No longer a pawn chip if he stayed hidden, well, that's what he hoped.

There was one thing he couldn't fight off, the sleepiness that tried to take over his body. He only sighed as he laid down his head, and let his eyes flutter closed. Sleep took him away, away to a dreamless sleep realm.

Kai hated himself. He was the reason for Lloyd getting captured in the first place, he purposely tricked him. That got the kid _killed._ He played a part in Lloyd's death! He just wanted to tear himself appear and go into oblivion.

He wanted to disappear.

He wanted to runaway.

If the death of Zane didn't tear them apart, this surely would. Lloyd was important to everyone in the team. Garmadon, Wu, Misako, Nya, and everyone else.

He didn't dare speak to Garmadon, he looked as if he had nothing else to lose. He had that look of being lost. Lloyd was always on the top of his list, his son, the person he tried so hard to protect… Died.

Jay had nothing to say, no comments to lighten the mood. Just depressive silence. He had nothing to say. It was still sinking in. _Lloyd is gone for good._

Cole felt his emotions wanting to take over. He was once the leader and he would be again. He would help the rest of the team. Lloyd wouldn't want it to be torn apart. He would do what's best for the team first.

Zane just watched his team. All of them breaking down. Pixal could feel his sadness, Zane turned off his outer emotions. He didn't want to show how much this hurt. Pixal kept telling him he shouldn't give up just like that. That there was always hope out there.

While everyone was self-loathing, the Master of Speed, Griffin Turner ran up to the group of Elemental masters.

"Guys! Chen and his forces seem to be making a ruckus in the forest near the waterfall!" He man spoke quickly, it matched up with his name.

"That must mean he is planning an attack or looking for something" Garmadon quickly said, anything to get his mind off Lloyd.

He started barking out orders, it may have been late at night but Chen needed to be stopped as soon as possible.

He split the Ninja up, Cole and Jay would take their vehicles to stop any stray minions running around. They left first, he then told Zane to sneak around, see if he could find anything of use.

He then sent Kai off with Karlof to shoot down any airborne ships, he wanted to break Chen's advantages. He would finally be defeated in the end. He hoped.

He kept the rest of the elemental masters at Chen's palace, just in case there was a surprise attack.

They will not lose to the likes of Chen. Not now and not ever. He will not allow that, especially after he took his son away from him. So far out of his reach.

He growled as he watched the ninja leave.

Zane and Pixal were the second to leave, he was quick and agile. He was happy for the distraction, it was something. Pixal just frowned at him for acting so childish, cooping up emotions had never helped anyone… And yet they all do that. Pixal just wanted to say two words _humans_ and _men._ Both of them were stubborn ruffians, that included Zane. He was human enough to be stubborn, which did not please Pixal one little bit.

Zane finally got behind enemy lines, he hid behind the trees.

"I can't believe we lost him!" A man yelled as he looked around with a flashlight.

He just assumed that one of the other ninja had made an appearance till Pixal start to speak to him. "There are no signals of the other ninja, Kai, Jay, and Cole are not near."

"What do you think they lost?" Zane silently asked his robot companion.

Pixal shook her head, "I do not know, keep going. We may find out some more valuable information."

Zane just nodded and continued to run. His endurance was more than perfect so he could run for hours on end.

He dodged any incoming minions of Chen's, it wasn't like it was that hard. So far he had got that they lost a valuable man.

They had all of the masters… But _Lloyd._ He was dead so he didn't really count. It hurt him to be reminded of that. He sometimes hated these emotions. Who would stay with Chen and run now? No one that he knew.

"Which way was the cave Griffin spoke of?" He asked Pixal who responded quickly.

"The sound of the waterfall is coming from your right, I suggest to got that way. It just won't be very safe."

"Whatever we can get to help us" Zane simply stated as he hurried towards the right, following every direction Pixal told him to take.

After some avoiding and maybe a little bit of fighting, he made it to the mouth of the cave. He made sure to stick to the sides of the wall, not to be seen. He still could hear everything quite clearly.

"How did you two let the prisoner escape!? The boy could barely walk on his own and you two loose him!" Clouse yelled at the two guards knows as the 'bumbling idiots'.

Zande didn't remember any other prisoners, who could they be talking about.

"Clouse! What is going here!? Where is he?" Chen stomped up to Clouse, clearly not very happy.

"These two let the green ninja escape." Clouse said simply as he looked at his master, wanting to see what he thought.

Zane just shook his head, making sure he heard that right. The _green_ ninja. _Lloyd._ That's the word that ran through his mind.

Chen looked at the two unfortunate people, "I just want Lloyd brought back here! Find him by any means necessary! We need him if we want to win! Now get moving!" He yelled out as the two men ran away.

Clouse nodded as the two males run off, "I'll continue searching master."

"Good Clouse" He then started to walk off.

Zane had enough information, "Were they telling the truth Pixal?"

"Everything indicates that they were. Find Lloyd." Pixal gave that simple command and Zane just nodded. Pixal scanned the tone in their voices, and their body functions. Nothing indicated they were lying. "I'll see if I can find a life sign that matches him."

Zane felt a wave of relief fill him, he would ask how it was possible later. He had good news for the others, _if it wasn't a lie._ He silently reminded himself.

During that time he had sent out the falcon, the falcon would watch and keep data on what was going on. If anything happened, the robotic bird would go back to the ninja and report on what it saw and what happened. His bird friend was often very helpful.

Zane now kept away from any minions, he could not get seen if he was looking for Lloyd. He didn't want to be seen as he found him, it would give them both away.

"Anywhere you suggest Pixal?" He asked his companion in his head.

"Greeny places, his suit would blend in… Wait… My scanners have found a person hiding in fetal position."

"Where Pixal?" Zane asked rather anxiously.

"Follow these directions,* Pixal put up a small map for Zane, he quickly memorized it. He took a few turns around a few trees and stopped, "Under those roots".

Zane quickly bent down where the cluster of roots where, and.. There was Lloyd.

Breathing.

Moving.

 _Alive._

Zane couldn't help but to smile, he then gently shook the boy. "Lloyd.."

He didn't get much of a response, though he still tried a few more times.

"It appears he won't wake, he seems to be in need for medical attention. We need to get him back now Zane."

He nodded as he carefully maneuvered Lloyd out from under the roots of the tree. He then very gently through him over his shoulder, but he didn't think it was very comfortable for Lloyd. Being faster was better than getting caught.

"Zane, hurry. You'll be seen at this rate." Pixal said simply, she wanted to motivate him to go faster.

"Alright Pi-" Zane was interrupted, luck had ran out.

"It's a ninja! And he has the green one!" A minion yelled, Zane only sighed softly.

Now everyone was going to be looking for him, everyone of Chen's followers.

Zane then shifted Lloyd to the bridal hold, he had a much better hold on his brother.

"Pixal, tell the falcon to get back to Garadon to report back!" Zane said loudly as a spear was thrown at him, luckily missing him by a few inches.

News of that spread quickly among the minions, now many of Chen's assets were after the two ninja, this did not look good for the two ninja.

Zane knew one thing, if Lloyd didn't wake up soon, they wouldn't get very far.

"Calculate any escape routes Pixal"

"That's what I am doing, but you getting out without leaving Lloyd behind is rather slim. It's you or none of you escaping right now Zane. That is unless we get help from the masters nearby."

"How close is Cole and Jay?"

"Too far, you'd never make it in time."

Zane just nodded as he ran on, ninja never give up. He wasn't going to let that promise down anytime soon.

He heard all of that yelling behind him, Clouse, Chen, and everyone else weren't that far from him. He inwardly groaned as he shifted Lloyd so he could throw a few weapons at his foes.

He never got the chance, he felt something hit him hard in the back. He wasn't able to tell what it was, the pain was unbearable.

Everything went black for the nindriod.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **~Lady Ashley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please. Forgive me. I know this was overdue but I got caught up in things, but I may write more during the standardized testing that is coming up. So this may get darker as I slowly get fed up with a month of testing.**

 **My motivation was real bad. I've ran out of UkUs Omegaverse to read so… Here I am making this.**

 _Running out of ink and time._

One thing the team did not expect was a video call from Chen. A video call. Not some stupid letter. Or some mysterious phone call. But a video call. There was nothing discrete about it.

They were afraid that they had captured Zane, the again part was unsaid. Zane did not return from the mission like the others, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Karlof. They all returned relatively alright. Just a minor scratch here and there. Nothing life threatening.

They all started to worry when Zane didn't return. They couldn't lose him again. Him and Lloyd? There would be no team.

The falcon had come back, but it looked as if it was shot down. The data in the bird was damaged, it was pretty useless until Jay could attempt to piece it back together. He was not doing too well.

The whole team didn't know what to expect when they got the call, but they still answered it. Jay had hooked it up to a bigger screen so everyone could hear and see what was going on. It was only fair that everyone was up to date on the recent information.

 _Chen had appeared on the screen, a smile on his face that told he had a plan. A plan that would hurt The Masters._

" _I have a deal to make with you masters, but most importantly the ninja." He spoke calmly, he had nothing to fear._

"Like hell we're making a deal with the likes of you!" Kai yelled, he did not want to deal with this bastard. Before he could give him a piece of his mind, Nya stopped him.

"Let him talk Kai," Garmadon stated in a rather tight voice, he was angry. Oh so angry at Chen. He wanted to say stuff along the lines of what Kai said. But he had to be the mature one here. So, he'd let Chen speak.

 _The smirk on Chen's face only grew. "Clouse, bring me the prisoners. The robot one first."_

That answered it, they had Zane, but Jay voiced a question. Actually the first full sentence he had said since… Since they confirmed Lloyd was dead.

" _Wait_ did he say prisoners? As in plural? As in more than one?" Everyone was in near shock when Jay said, both by him speaking and what he said.

 _Zane was pulled onto the screen, duct tape covering his mouth. He was obviously trying to struggle and tell the ninja something. With little luck._

" _We want a trade, Zane for my daughter, but if you don't want to agree to that, I have another that'll make the deal… Much more sweeter."_

"You say it as if we won't find you Chen." Cole was not in a happy mood, and this just made it much worse.

"You are not getting Skylor! We know you'll use her powers." Kai bit out bitterly, he liked the girl, but he did not want to make deals with someone who had killed his younger brother.

"Like hell I'm coming back to you father!" Venom was sown into Skylor's words, she couldn't believe she had once served him. Respected him. She just wanted him to burn right now.

 _Chen sighed, but it looked so fake. "I had a feeling you'd say that, Clouse, bring the other one." Chen was looking off screen before looking back at the Elemental Masters, "This one surely needs medical attention."_

 _Yelling was heard, "I.." Wheeze. "Am not.." Cough. "Some Pawning chip!" Coughing and wheezing._

That voice sounded so familiar but no one dared to say a thing, he was dead. Some did not want to name he.

" _Kai, how would you feel if a few sins were lifted off your back? Your betrayal to your leader perhaps? Oh, Garmadon, how would you like a second chance. Cole, don't you want your team back together as one? All you need to do is give me Skylor," That's when Chen grabbed a certain Ninja, Lloyd, roughly by the arm. He pulled Lloyd into the picture. "You'll have Zane Julien and Lloyd Garmadon."_

 _Lloyd looked paler than usual, he was wheezing just to keep breathing, and the way Chen was holding onto him, he looked like a rag doll._

Mostly everyone stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Son..."

"Kid…"

"Kiddo.."

"Lloyd.."

" _D-don't do i-it!" He coughed, they couldn't ignore the blood that dripped out the side of his mouth. "It's… A trap…" Lloyd was quickly thrown out of the picture. A thud clearly heard._

 _Then there a pained yell, "They need Skylor! She has all the powers they need!" They could not ignore the abnormal coughing._

" _Clouse! Shut him up! You guys have six hours to meet us at the cliff above the waterfall, or you watch us take your robotic friend apart and watch Lloyd die all over again~! You get to see them both die once again. You have six hours."_

 _The Transmission ended right there._

"That fucking bastard! I call dibs!" There was no doubt about who had said it.

"I know that we are all mad, but we cannot let that cloud our judgment!" Garmadon stated, he had raised his voice. He was not yelling quite yet.

"How can we possibly be logical about his!? I thought we left… _him_ in the chambers! Why do they have him!? This has to be some cruel joke! People just don't' come back from the dead!" Jay yelled, but it was on the line of screeching.

"Jay, now I wished you stayed on mute! We need to get them back, we can get all the details once Zane and Lloyd are with us!" Cole left out the _preferably alive_ part.

Kai crossed his arms, glaring angrily at the ground. They had a chance to get Lloyd back, just like Zane, but they couldn't give up Skylor. Who knows what Chen would do to Ninjago. They knew he would take Ninjago piece by piece, they could not risk that.

That's when a certain female spoke up, Chamille, the Master of Form had spoke up. Yes she did try to get Lloyd out of the ring, but that was before they knew what was going on.

"I can transform into Skylor, so we can make it look like they're getting the real deal. Once we get Zane and Lloyd I can transform and walk out of there. It would be easy and no one can see through my powers. We can double cross them much like they did to us."

0o0o0

Zane worriedly looked at Lloyd, his eyes widened as Lloyd fell on the ground. He wasn't sure if he heard a thump or a crack. He was not able to say a thing, but he had to help Lloyd. Yer here he was, chained up. He felt himself being picked pushed back to their 'cell'. The cell was actually just a corner in a cave in which they are tethered to.

The robot scanned Lloyd, trying to see what else was hurt simply by being dropped to the ground. He silently thanked whatever hung out above them when the tape was taken from his mouth. They did not even bother with chaining Lloyd up, everyone knew he couldn't run, much less walk. Even better, they unchained him, but chained him to the wall, they gave him more room to move his arms. He could finally reach Lloyd, and possibly give him his much needed medical treatment.

He mentally told Pixal to give him a report on Lloyd's health, they were anything but good. There were even the odds that he would not survive the next six hours. Yet, he knew Lloyd was strong, he had to be strong enough to last the next few hours. If he did not, he would not forgive himself for the second time.

"H-hey.. Zane… Don't g-give me that look… Y-you're on-only dampening the mo-mood.." Zane looked up only to meet the gaze of those green eyes. He knew why Lloyd was smiling, holding onto some kind of hope… He knew why. A ninja never gives up, and always gets up when they are knocked down.

Zane only nodded and gave him a smile, "Sorry about that, I am just worried."

Lloyd just looked up at him, so he tried to inch closer to Zane. After some trying he was able to get his head to rest on his lap. The Green ninja looked very tired to say the least, yet he still fought it off. Fear that he would not wake again.

"Hm… C-can you t-tell me.. Wh-where I was s-set to r-rest..?" Lloyd looked up at him, a tired look rested upon his face. Lloyd was the one who brought the team together after Zane, if he was gone.. Who'd keep them together?

A frown appeared on Zane's face as he remembered back to that. He did not enjoy it. Gods, who could enjoy it?

"We left you in that chamber… Until we could transport your body back to Ninjago. That was the plan… You father wanted to bury you at the Monastery he grew up in, and plant flowers, greens, herbs… A garden. He felt it would be best.."

"... Sappy old man.." Lloyd chuckled softly. He knew his dad and especially his mother would make a garden around his grave.

"Jay suggested it should only be allowed for masters to enter, fore you are the greatest master of all."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, scoffing, "... I am not.. The greatest… but I am pretty good." He tried to be somewhat modest, he learned what happened when he was always in the spotlight. Do you know how hard it was to even spend a full day with his parents? That only happened when the Overlord was a threat.

"Then who's the greatest Lloyd?" Zane raised his eyebrow as he looked down at the green ninja.

"... I can't tell.. Now can I?" Lloyd gave an attempt of a smirk to Zane, who only shook his head softly.

"It better not-" Zane never got to finish a the sentence.

"I know I am early, but I am here. Free Lloyd and Zane" Everyone inside of the cave froze, looking at the Skylar who stood at the entrance of the cave.

 **Thank you for reading this horrible chapter that I finished while watching youtube. Forgive me, my writing will be better next time. I knew If I tried to withhold this chapter it would never be seen by you guys. So take this carp I've made.**

 **~Lady Ashley**


End file.
